


Worship

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE3H Wank Week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Worship, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Felix has a toy to fool around with; Sylvain calls the shots on how he does so.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Wank Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861228
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> First I draw bondage for one of the days, now I have some low-key (which might not even be low-key) d/s. I'm ticking all my boxes. For day 6, 'Worship/defilement' in which I get super creative with the title.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A screen separates them. Sylvain’s eyes are so intense, however, Felix can practically feel his boyfriend’s touch along with that stare. He’s still not able to imagine Sylvain’s hands replacing his own, however. There’s countless differences between them. The size is most noticeable; how the fingers Felix scissors inside himself are far from the same.

“Ngh—”

“ _Surely you can go harder, baby?”_

Felix glares over his shoulder. Backside risen, facing the camera, Felix giving Sylvain the most perfect view of those two fingers plunging inside himself. And Sylvain has the audacity to lecture him.

“Always … always the complainer.” Felix moans as he increases his pace as told, however. The side of his head falls down against the bed. His sight is almost hazy. He has to focus his eyes to see Sylvain pumping his erection, the sight only urging him on more, knowing that it’s this view of Felix which is arousing Sylvain so intensely.

“ _I knew you could take more.”_ Sylvain lets out a cross between a moan and sigh, grin tugging at his lips. _“Speaking of, how about a third finger?”_

“Insatiable.” Still, once again, Felix complies. A whine escapes his lips. The extra finger does assist with stretching himself out further, driving more pleasure inside him, but it’s still not _Sylvain._ Goddamn this distance between them.

“ _You look so pretty, taking your own fingers like that.”_ Sylvain’s head leans back against his headboard, picking up the pace of his hand. _“S-so fucking hot, watching how much you love it, Fe.”_

Felix cannot suppress a louder moan. He’s not quite as natural at dirty talk as Sylvain. In fact, he’d go as far as to admit he’s awful at it. His sounds and enjoyment, however, are still more than enough for Sylvain indulge in.

And Felix can at least say, “Can go bigger than this, you know.”

“ _Oh, do it, baby. In fact, get it now, while you’re still preparing yourself.”_

An eyebrow raises, but Felix still follows through, wiping his fingers temporarily before reaching for the drawer of his nightstand. “You do have some strange orders, sometimes.”

“ _You’ll see. Washed it fine, didn’t you?”_

“Obviously. That’d be gross.” Felix takes out a dildo from the drawer, shutting it again and returning to the bed. Sylvain is relaxing back against his headboard, one arm behind his head as his other continues to lazily work at his dick. “What’s in that head of yours, Gautier?”

“ _I know how much you love my cock, Fe.”_

“Straight to the point.” _And yes, I do._

“ _And it’s been a while since you got to have it in that perfect mouth of yours. So maybe you should have a little practice.”_

Felix sighs, willing himself to not blush further from those words. “Fuck’s sake, Sylvain.”

“ _What? As though you haven’t got off while sucking on a dildo before.”_ There’s no answer, which causes Sylvain to grin. _“Goddess, Felix, don’t even try and deny it. You’re a little cockslut, who likes it in your mouth as much as you do your ass.”_

Teeth have to bite down on Felix’s bottom lip; curse Sylvain’s dirty talk for being enough to almost induce a moan from him, sometimes. “I hate you.”

“ _Sure you do,”_ Sylvain says, grinning. He’s still slowly using his hand. Felix imagines he will pick it up again the moment this blasted dildo is in his mouth. _“Get to it, baby. You’re practically squirming already.”_

He cannot deny it, because it’s completely true. It’s taking all his willpower to not rub his thighs together. With a roll of his eyes, he places the dildo on the bed, in between himself and the laptop. He lays down on his stomach, hands around it.

“How do you want me to do this?”

“ _No rushing with it. Take your time and worship it, like you do with my own cock. I want to see how much you miss having it in your mouth, baby.”_

“You’re something else.” Still, those words are arousing him, and Sylvain knows it—he’s probably even aware that this is how Felix gets the practice in when the two are apart. He always wants to give the most perfect performance for Sylvain.

And he’ll do the same now. Trailing his hands up the dildo, catching Sylvain’s eye as his lips brush a kiss against the side of it. Tongue swirling at the base, trailing up.

“ _That’s it.”_ Sylvain’s hand has increased its pace again. _“You’re gorgeous.”_

The praise is encouraging. His tongue reaches the dildo’s head, licking at the top. His eyes flicker over Sorey’s cock in the screen. It stirs desire in Felix’s chest. As he takes the dildo into his mouth, an image of the real thing enters his mind.

“ _Good … Fuck, that’s good, Fe. Keep going. Worship that fucking cock like it's mine.”_

Felix moans against the dildo. Eyes close as he works his pace down it. Hands gliding up the base, as though it was the real thing—how he wishes it was, when as fun as this is, nothing beats Sylvain. His length, thickness, how he can hardly ever resist taking a fistful of hair and allowing his hips to take control of the motions.

“ _Love that, don’t you, baby? Love having a cock in that pretty mouth of yours, even when it’s not real.”_

A flush of shame and arousal alike washes over the entirety of Felix’s face. His eyes flicker open, sensing it’s what Sylvain wants; their eyes meet, and the pure lust in Sylvain’s eyes is enough to encourage Felix to bring his head down lower. Built-up saliva is enough of a lubricant to take every inch.

And all the while, Sylvain’s hand does not stop pleasuring himself. He relishes in the sight of Felix doing this. Captivated. He smirks, which is enough to cause a shiver. Felix knows that despite all he says, how he might act as though he’s annoyed, he will still hang onto every single one of Sylvain’s words. Sylvain never orders him to do anything that will not satisfy him as well.

“ _All right, baby,”_ says Sylvain. _“Get your fingers back_ _in you._ _You better be ready to fuck yourself on that for me, all right?”_

Felix nods as much as he’s able to around the dildo. He doesn’t stop his mouth on the toy as his hands feel for the lube. He applies some to his fingers—he’s already stretched and lubed well, but the smoother he can make this process, the better. This toy is hardly small.

But a large size has never stopped him. He ensures to bring his mouth all the way down to the base as he buries two fingers inside himself at once. An immediate moan. Loud enough to barely escape away from the dildo, Sylvain noticing and letting out a groan of his own.

“ _Fuck, Fe. You have no idea how hot it is. Worshipping that cock still, even now as you finger that tight hole of yours.”_

Felix moans again from those words, encouraged to pick up the pace. It’s never the same as Sylvain’s. The fingers he’s working inside himself, the dildo he sucks—it’s never the same as the boyfriend he loves more than anything. But he still puts in as much effort as if this were not the case.

A third finger. A single tear trickles from Felix’s eye, a bulging mouth making them water. He knows such a sight is arousing for Sylvain. These eyes flicker up to Sylvain. _Goddess._ That face, Sylvain’s own intense gaze—Felix could come there and then from that alone, although he knows better than to do that.

“ _Little red-faced there, Fe. Is this embarrassing you? For you to,”_ Sylvain takes a moment to inhale from the hand on his erection, _“worship that cock like some common whore?”_

“Mm—”

“ _Can’t tell if you’re agreeing or not, Felix. Either way, that face of yours is priceless.”_ Something flickers in Sylvain’s eyes, something Felix knows is suspicious. He watches as Sylvain reaches to his side and scoops up his phone. _“Smile for the camera, Fe? Oh wait, bit hard right now.”_

That asshole. Felix’s glare at him only causes him to chuckle. He holds the phone sideways in one hand, thumb tapping the screen.

“ _That’ll sure be useful for lonely nights without you.”_

Though Felix continues to glare, he can’t deny how much the sheer tenacity of this turns him on. He’s no stranger to Sylvain sneaking photos of him in moments like these. When he ended up with an artistic boyfriend who enjoys photography, he hadn’t quite expected this to be part of it.

His moans are more frequent now—three fingers inside him, smoother, a fast rhythm. He’s quickly desiring more. Still, he doesn’t bring his mouth up from the damn thing, not until Sylvain tells him to.

And when he does, he of course has to do it teasingly. _“It’s not going to come on your face like I would, so … Might as well stop for now.”_

Felix lifts his head, swallowing the build up of saliva in his mouth and wiping it with the back of his hand.

“If you wanted me to stop so I can fuck myself on it, you could have just said.”

“ _And where’s the fun in that, baby? But yeah. I want you to do_ exactly _that.”_

Though Felix rolls his eyes once again, relief finds him; he wants it as well. He wipes his fingers, taking hold of the lube again. “How do you want this then, Syl?” Felix’s voice is low, eyes meeting Sylvain’s as he prepares the dildo further—he’s _not_ using his spit alone, not for something this damn large. “My back facing you?”

“ _Mm,_ _definitely._ _I want to see your ass bounce as you fuck yourself on it.”_ A pause, before Sylvain adds, _“Although you better look over your shoulder at me. I want to see your face when you’re full of pleasure, baby.”_

“So demanding.”

Felix shifts himself on the bed regardless. Bringing his backside to the dildo, cheeks wrapping around it. He brings himself up slowly. Releasing a soft whine, chin resting against his shoulder. Eyes open partially; Sylvain bites his bottom lip.

“ _Fuck, Felix.”_

Felix grins. He brings himself further, further, up to the head; a sway of his hips to bring his entrance down onto it. _“Ah—”_ he moans as he pushes himself down, the dildo entering him. _Fuck._ It’s even better when he’s this desperate.

“ _Put on a show for me.”_

That’s exactly what Felix has planned. He carefully eases himself down the length. Only a third for now as he adjusts, gasps and sharp breaths escaping him. More, more, little by little. A drawn-out moan when the head finds his sweet spot.

“ _Fuck,_ Sylvain,” he whines. “Wish it … i-it was you.”

“ _I bet you do, don’t you? Love nothing more than my cock in you, don’t you?”_

Felix nods his head. _“_ It’s— _fuck!”_ The cry interrupts him as he takes more of the length. Slight pain, but mostly intoxicating pleasure, especially as Felix begins to work up a steady pace.

“ _Goddess, no better sight than this … Watching it stretch out that tight hole. You’re gorgeous, baby,_ so _fucking gorgeous.”_ Sylvain’s voice is becoming breathless—Felix imagines he would have orgasmed by now if he wasn’t trying to hold himself back, clear intent on waiting. _“Worshipping that cock, aren’t you?”_

“F-fuck, Syl—”

“ _Oh no, that’s not enough.”_ Felix’s eyes open, peeking over his shoulder. There’s a grin on Sylvain’s face. _“Tell me—_ shit— _t-tell me how much you worship that cock, baby.”_

Felix is much too swept away by pleasure to argue. “I-I love it, Syl, love … _ah …_ L-love fucking myself how you tell me, too.”

“ _Little cockslut, aren’t you? Right where you belong, having that thing enter you on both ends.”_

A louder moan. Felix is creeping closer, closer, entire body trembling. _“Fuck,_ y-yes. Want it to be y-you, want you so …” A breathless moan escapes him. Hands grip tightly on the bed covers, head falling from his shoulder with his chin on his chest. Panted breaths. Legs that already ache from exertion.

“I-I’m close, Syl,” he whimpers. “I-I need— _ngh,_ h-hah _—”_

“ _Me too baby, me too. You’re such a good boy, waiting for me … Let’s come together, all right?”_

Felix nods his head, forcing it to peek back over his shoulder. “P-please, Syl.”

“ _Goddess, I even got a beg.” Sylvain leans back, hand increasing its speed that little further. “S-so fucking good, Fe. I love you so much.”_

The words catch him off guard. Too breathless to reply, Felix can only nod, whimpering as he runs a hand down his throbbing length.

The pair reach their climaxes simultaneously. The groan from the other side of the screen is music to Felix’s ears. He slows himself to a stop, lifting himself from the dildo. A hand takes hold of it, moving it away so Felix has room to collapse on his side.

“ _Fuck,”_ he says, earning a laugh from Sylvain.

“ _That good, huh?”_

“Amazing. Shit. Still not you, but,” Felix takes a moment to inhale a deep breath, “but still close enough, I guess.”

“ _I wanted to fuck you so badly myself, Fe. But this was a real treat in itself.”_ Sylvain finishes cleaning himself off, his voice growing gentler when he says, _“You all right? Need water?”_

“I’ll grab some soon. I promise. Right now I just want to …” He gestures to himself, laid curled on his side and facing the screen. Sylvain chuckles fondly.

“ _You’re always so cute when you’re exhausted after a good fucking. Take care of yourself.”_

“Mm. I will.”

That smile on Sylvain’s face could cure all the world’s ailments. _“Good. You did so well, baby,_ so _well. Wish I could be there to hold you instead of just talk to you.”_

“Soon, right?” In the grand scheme of things, it’s such little time at all until they can cross the distance between them and finally be in one another’s company. But when you are actually in this situation, waiting desperately to see the man you love …

Yeah. Maybe it’s not so soon after all.

“ _Soon,”_ Sylvain agrees regardless. _“Just three more weeks! We’re going to have a blast. I can’t wait to beat you at Mario Kart in person.”_

“Please,” Felix scoffs. “You can only do that if you distract me.”

“ _And? Winning is winning Fe, as you know. No matter what it takes to get there.”_ A pause, before Sylvain adds, _“I can’t wait to simply kiss you, as well. Hold your hand, too … Goddess.”_

“And fuck me,” says Felix, to try and counter the foolish, soft smile on his face.

“ _And fuck you, yes. But I’m trying to be a sap—let me, won’t you?”_

“Let me for a moment, first. To answer you from before: I love you, too.”

Those words always bring such a beautiful reaction out of Sylvain. Eyes lighting up, a smile stretching out on his face. Absolutely shining. The sun, even if he hasn’t always seen that.

Actually, perhaps it really is soon. Three weeks is nothing to see that face in person again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to find me on Twitter @nikobynight.


End file.
